Floating
by Aircharmer5
Summary: AsamixIroh pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm sorry dad. _

Asami shot straight up in her bed breathing heavily as she felt the adrenaline in her body fully wake herself from the haunting nightmare.

_I'm sorry dad. _

Tears came again; like how they came every night now. She could never forget that day, never forget the moment she turned her back on her father, her only family.

For what though, she thought bitterly. For _**love**_? For _**justice?**_Because it was simply the right thing to do? To electrocute her father and run away because he believed in something she did not – but oh how he had the right to believe in what he did. Having her mother taken away from them by a bender none the less; Asami Sato and Mr. Sato had every right to fear them, every right to wish for equality.

No! It's not benders fault they're born benders! Her mother would've died by a gun or a knife or any other weapon if the man that took her away wasn't a fire bender.

Dad…Dad don't you see it's not right to take away all bender's abilities because one bender took away mother, it's not _fair!_

Gritting her teeth she tried her best to not scream. She fisted the sheets threw the pillow off the bed and dropped kicked the bed so hard her heel burned and the bed squeaked. Fully enraged with herself, her life, her fate she grunted and picked up the pillow and threw it at the wall with a fierceness that shook the nightstand. A single photo wafted down to the floor. The only family photo she had left.

"Not fair…" She sobbed brokenly under her breath grabbing the cut photo. She slammed her fist into the floor repeatedly until her knuckles bruised and blistered. And if it had been any other moment or any other person she witness throwing a tantrum in the middle of a night throwing such expensive décor around in a reckless manor she would've laughed, would've rolled her eyes and cast that person off as an immature child. However she felt nothing but pity and shame for herself.

There were no more wealth and fame, no more family and love; no more peace and luxury. All that was left was broken façade's, ugly tears, undeserved lies, and chaos. All of these things she had to face alone.

There was a gentle rap on the door. Asami gasped quickly standing up dropping her photo she rushed to put the silk pillows back on the bed as well as the sheets and the other stuff that had fallen in the midst of her wrath. The door creaked open slightly; Asami whipped her head to see the dim light in the hallway enter her dark room in a thin strip, who was it at this time of night walking around?

Korra maybe, she's been restless ever since the team left Air Temple Island and perhaps she heard the ruckus going on while strolling by. Maybe she was walking back from Mako's room; perhaps they just finish making love.

The mere thought of a Mako touching another woman intimately so soon after she broke it off made her sick. And whoever was behind the door waited in unsure silence while Asami was paralyzed in conflicting emotions. The door once again regained its confidence in opening, Asami's heart pounded the door creaked...

"Asami?" A male's voice floated softly seeping into the darkness from the light and dispersing back into silence. The voice was lovely in a refined sense, definitely not Mako's or Bolin's boyish ones.

Iroh's.

The door opened more as Asami quietly snuck back under the sheets fully intending on feigning sleep. She could feel him standing behind her in the dark watching, contemplating, and breathing.

All there was then was the soft faint motion of the boat rocking against the gentle waves, the feel of the thick warm cotton blanket wrapping around her body and silk pillows holding her face, the feel of peace and comfort. She sighed. He left. She cried. He slept. Morning came.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was gathered in the control room of the ship discussing strategies to beat Amon and the equalists. Everyone pitched their opinion and stated how it would be beneficial for the overall victory. Everyone except Asami. She stood near the table not particularly listening just gazing out the window toward the vast sea. She flicked her gaze back to them and noticed how none of them cared that she wasn't sitting down with them babbling about fighting tactics. They probably thought a non-bender like her incompetent; unimportant. Useless.

It didn't matter to her. It really didn't. Asami was too deep in depression to really care about them or their opinions toward her. I could die right now she thought morbidly and nothing would change. Asami Sato always knew her place, as a woman and a non-bender fighter in the war. She knew she was insignificant. She wasn't Korra, she wasn't that Avatar; she was just a girl with nothing particularly special about her.

She wasn't exceptionally pretty it was all make-up and hours of strenuous exercise paired with careful dieting and the finest beauty products money could buy. Korra was the beautiful one, exotic sun-kissed skin with the muscle tone of a goddess, not to mention those oh so blue eyes Mako could never stop staring at even when they were together. Who could really blame him for choosing Korra over her?

Korra was born with everything Asami worked so hard to achieve. Greatness. Before this war, before Amon, before the equalists, before her mother's death, Asami was content with just being a little girl living in the shadow of her father's wealth and power. _Daddy's little girl_. She scowled clenching her fists.

Shifting her gaze back to the sea she found herself somewhere not there. She found herself swimming or maybe drowning but not really. Sinking, sinking into the depths of the sea and just floating there without a care in the world. That's how she felt anyways. Detached.

Korra's girlish giggle brought her out of her numb meditative state of mind and back to what was going on; a war.

"No, no I don't think that will work." Iroh stated confidently.

"Think about it, Korra knows the inside of the pro-bending arena like the back of her hand she should be the one to lead the squads 7-14 to the stage where Amon will be." Bolin said.

"She's strong to so she'd be safe at the front." Mako said smiling down at Korra who giggled again blushing.

"Thanks guys, but Iroh here is the general and would know the best strategy for us to win." Korra said shyly smiling at the praise.

Iroh looked conflicted as he stared down at the blueprints of the arena interior. Was it really that difficult? She stared at Mako who was looking at Korra with the same tender affection he once looked at her with. The way his lips gently curved upwards, the way his eyes stared dreamily into your soul, the way his stupid ugly eyebrows -she once didn't mind but now hated-drooped. She thought about dipping his face in boiling hot wax then taking a cloth to rip those hideous suckers out. She'd make him boil the wax with his fire bending too. She giggled creepily at the image of him screaming in pain with hot wax pouring down his pretty boy face like he was melting to reveal a bald forehead with no eyebrows. Asami really wished she hadn't laughed out loud because now everyone was turned toward her.

"What?" Mako said arching his ugly eyebrow at her, "You got a better idea?" His tone was filled with condescension.

"Mako, please refrain from using that tone everyone here has a say in this. Miss Asami please…" He smiled patiently at her, through his tired eyes wreaked desperation, and for the first time in a long time she felt needed. She bowed her head in a show of gratitude.

"Yes, in fact Mako I do." Idiot. He arched his stupid eyebrow even higher in disbelief.

"Then _please_ do tell." He waved his hand over the blueprint, and she wondered why he was being so nasty to her, she didn't cheat on him and have him find out months later by her brother. She walked over to the table with an indifferent expression.

"Korra shouldn't be the first to enter the building," Mako gritted his teeth, "she should be the last. If – "

"This is ridiculous you don't know what you're talking about!" He slammed his palms down on the table. The tension in the air grew thick and uncomfortable.

"Mako I'm warning you, I shall not stand for such utter disrespect between comrades. Hold your tongue while she speaks or you may leave." Asami stared at him while he said that, a little pulsing vein was visible through the high red collar of his uniform. Such a lovely neck he had she noted.

"Thank you," She smiled awkwardly at him and continued "Mako if Korra was to be at the front of the squads then she'd be most vulnerable to attacks, and while I am in no way insinuating she's weak and incapable of protecting herself I think it'd be best if she follow the quadrants 7 & 8 through the main opening with squad team 9 & 10 here," she pointed at an entrances in the east and west wing toward the bleachers inside, "this way squad teams 10-12 can cover the stands and 12-14 the water and underneath the stage."

"What about the roof, should there be an attack from there?" Iroh asked stepping closer to Asami and pointing to the large rounded glass dome. He smelt nice she thought idly; manly but not the overwhelming musky kind. She nervously tucked back a strand of her hair and didn't make eye contact.

"Unlikely she said. Amon isn't going to risk killing Korra with falling glass or an explosion of some sort; he's a sneaky coward and most likely will attack from below, under the water."

Iroh nodded "Yes! Yes of course the waters here below the fighting stage he could most likely be hiding the equalists there." He tapped his finger jittery against the paper a huge smile on his face at the realization.

"I believe Amon is going to try and center Korra throughout all areas so it should be best if the squads set up in the East and West of the building as well as outside along the entrances incase backups arrive. However I'm positive about his attack below we can't overestimate him and think he won't try to come in through the glass dome like last time."

"No you're right that's too predictable." Korra said smiling at Asami. Mako huffed and Bolin squealed swinging Pabu around happily. Unknown to the others Iroh stared in awe of the not only beautiful but brilliant young lady who graciously slunk back into the shadows of the control room daydreaming out to the sea.


	3. Chapter 3

Asami Sato.

The name couldn't escape him. Iroh was absolutely infatuated with the young mistress. She's just a child he scolded himself when he found himself fawning over her elegant beauty and feisty attitude however he couldn't stop entertaining inappropriate thoughts. Asami Sato, the young mysterious woman who cries late at night and beats up furniture and equalists. Asami Sato, the young lady who easily sought out a battle tactic that could take out Amon and keep the Avatar safe.

Asami Sato, Asami Sato, Asami, Sato….

I want her; I will have her, he decided then and there staring at her staring at the sea.

Night came.

Everyone headed into their chambers for a nights rest, everyone except Iroh, Asami and Korra.

"Hey." Asami turned away from the ocean to the familiar voice.

"Hi Korra." She said giving a weak smile. Korra stood awkwardly with her hands behind her back and her foot fidgeting in front of her. Asami arched an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"Uhm I've kinda wanted to talk to you about something actually…" A long awkward silence followed drifting her words around the wind and casting it off in the dark ocean. Asami sighed she was to tired emotionally and physically to deal with this right now but now that the two were both together alone she might as well…

"Ok."

"Well you see er, uh Mako told me about how you found out that I kissed him when you guys were still together…"

Asami's eyes widened – she kissed him.

"Y-you didn't know!" Korra said now super jumpy and nervous.

"No, no I knew I found out from Bolin unfortunately, months later."

"I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I just I don't know, I – things got out of hand I acted purely on impulse. Asami please I am so sorry."

You should be. Asami wanted nothing more than in that moment to crush Korra to scream at her to call her all the names she thought up of, to rip her hair off, slap her, and do something that would hurt her as much as she'd been hurt; but it was late and Asami was tired. She looked up at Korra and was surprised to see such a scared weak little girl standing in front of her. She had bags underneath her eyes, her eyes looked pale and dull, her waist much smaller and her round cheeks looked hollow out. When was the last time she ate a good meal? When was the last time she slept? For once Asami felt pity for Korra and not herself, because Korra was important, Korra had a whole war on her shoulders.

She was disintegrating underneath the weight of responsibility for all benders bending. Asami smiled pitifully at her.

"It's ok Korra; it's not your fault." She rested her hands on top of her shoulders looking into her exhaustion filled eyes.

"But-"

"Shhh it's alright," Asami pulled her into a hug, "I'm just glad that I found out even if it was by Bolin, I'm sorry too for being rude and unlady-like towards you after wards. You didn't deserve that on top of everything you're going through right now. Friends?"

"Yeah, definitely." Korra returned the hug with the little strength she had left.


	4. Chapter 4

Iroh smiled at the scene before him, two friends getting over their problems and forming a stronger bond. It made him feel slightly nostalgic thinking of the times he had resolved his issues with the uncouth Bumi, commander of the United Forces. Asami was the first to let go of the hug and leave while Korra stayed behind watching the gentle waves slap against the ship. Something about Asami's walk struck him as odd, her pace was urgent as though she was rushing to the restroom but her expression was nowhere near desperate but instead she appeared listless. Dead.

Deciding it wouldn't be creepy to follow her he did. She didn't rush back into her sleeping chamber but instead to the pool located inside the ship that was used for training soldiers on underwater attacks. She broke into an aggressive sprint when she entered the massive arena, stripping off her robe so quickly Iroh didn't have a chance to cover his eyes in respect but he stared anyways as she pumped her long lean legs toward the pool the slapping of her bare feet echoing across the dome. All he could think about was how beautiful she was when she leaped off the edge, into the deep end diving into the water gracefully.

Once again he stayed hidden watching, contemplating, and just breathing.

She didn't rise to the surface. He grew restless. Seconds felt like hours. A minute had passed and he swore it was already day break.

_What is she doing? _

Bubbles floated up and he could swear he heard her scream underwater. He paced around in a circle nervously fidgeting behind a large pillar. Suddenly it dawned on him, all the crying nights, the lack of care towards anything and everything, all the weird behavior pointing to depression- she could be attempting suicide right _now_!

"NO! Asami don't!" He ran out behind the pillar to save her when right in time she came up for air gasping and coughing. Like a scared little kid Iroh did a 180 and ran back behind the pillar grasping his heart that threatened to hammer its way out of his chest. His voice still echoed around the dome and he cursed himself for being so impulsive and stupid.

The sound of sloshing water from the pool and his faint echo resonated shyly like an unsure confession of love.

"H-hello?" Asami sounded so scared and he hated himself deeply for spooking her deciding to show himself he once again stepped out from behind the pillar and walked forward about to talk when she yelled, "SHOW YOURSELF PERVERT!" once again Iroh did a 180 and hid behind the pillar. He was no fool and knew hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Watching his mother and father fights taught him that. A few silent moments passed and Iroh reclaimed his manhood and peeked still slightly fearful at her. He gasped quickly turning around; her white negligee clung to her like a sheer second skin exposing her fair skin perk nipples and bare sex.

Oh spirits have mercy on my soul! I didn't mean too, I swear on this ship my intentions were – _are_ innocent!

"I'm losing it." He heard her murmur before she padded over to her robe slipped it on and left.

Iroh let out a large breath of air he hadn't noticed he was holding in and slunk down the pillar blushing fiercely.

Morning came slowly to the General.

**A special thank you too thearistocrat and Sweeny Todd for their kind reviews, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter almost as much as I enjoyed writing it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jumping into the pool had served to be more relaxing and refreshing then Asami thought it would be. She sighed at feeling content watching her air bubble's escaped her mouth and just being there in that moment, nowhere else put her at ease. Floating. She didn't think about her father, didn't think about her insecurities, didn't think about Mako and Korra, and didn't think about her sadistic growing attraction to General Iroh, she just thought about how calming the water felt. She closed her mind and stopped thinking and just _felt. _After of course screaming out all of her frustrations.

She felt her hair gently spread out around her face and her night gown around her body. She idly thought that maybe she looked pretty in the illuminating light of the pool with her hair and clothes floating around her; like the moon princes.

She remembered then her mother. She was beautiful the kind of beautiful money couldn't buy, and only good genes and a well uprising could. She was, caring, compassionate, maternal, poised, and strong everything a lady should strive to be. She remembered the stories of princes and princesses she would tell little Asami before bed, the tales would always start the same but never did they end the same. Her favorite one was about the princess in Blahblarghville.

"_Once upon a time, in the faraway lands of Blahblarghville – "_

"_Mommy that's not a wreal place!" _She had shouted giggling at the silliness of the word.

"_Now Asami how would you know that dear, if you never even left Republic city?" _

"_I dunno dudn't wreally sound wreal." _

"_Well if you can think it than it's real. Now where was I? Ah yes in Blahblarghville –" _she had tickled Asami's side to lengthen the laughter "_there was a princes she was strong,_ _stronger than all the benders in her kingdom, see while this princes was born with no powers of the spirits she had powers of her own. She was beautiful, kind, understanding, and smart! She could think up of a plan to save her people from war off the top of her head, and she could also beat up any bad guy that messes with her by martial arts! However the young princess didn't find herself of importance because she was the only one in her whole kingdom without bending ability's! So she declined all of the handsome princes who traveled far to ask for her hand in marriage. _

_One day though she met this man who whiles not a prince was someone of substantial influence. He was a fire bender, with a strong will and a fair heart. The man was absolutely enchanted by the princess beauty and brains. He was persistent with his feelings and wished nothing more than to court the young woman and love her forever. But the princess was too consumed with depression and self-doubt to accept his feelings. She loved him too, so much." _There was a sad gleam in her mother's eyes then, and she wondered now if the story was about one of her past lovers before father.

"_What happens next mommy?" _

"_The young princess ended up marrying a nonbender like her. And they had a beautiful daughter exactly like the princes."_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes sweetheart?"_

"_Does the princess ever realize how aweshume she is?"_

"_Well now, that's for you to decide."_

"_Mommy?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I think that princess is aweshume."_

"_Thank you sweetheart. She is."_

Asami's eyes flew open and she quickly kicked her legs and arms to reach the surface for much needed air. She gasped too quickly and swallowed some chlorine water- coughing she lifted herself out of the pool and breathed deeply. There was a faint muffled echo in the dome, someone's voice shouting her name she was indecisive on whether or not the voice was real or just another figment of her overactive imagination.

She shook her head walking over to her robe "I'm losing it." She left.

Morning came.


	6. Chapter 6

Bolin was the only one in the dining hall eating; Mako was on the deck with Korra, General Iroh was briefing the soldiers in the pool on the game plan of the attack, and Asami was probably still in her room finishing her beauty sleep.

"I guess it's just you and me buddy!" Bolin said stroking Pabu who just continued eating his goose-duck eggs. No sooner than he said that Asami entered the dining hall in her black and white high waist bikini. Bolin nearly spat out all of his food at the sight.

"U-uh Asami! Good morning! What water? I mean what're you wearing?" Bolin said nervously.

"Hi Bolin." She gave the bending brother a warm smile, out of everyone she harbored no resentment towards him, "I was planning on going for a morning swim in the ships pool."

"Oh that's nice." He averted his eyes shyly trying not to blush at the amount of skin showing. Asami grabbed a bread roll and left in the direction toward the pool. Bolin wondered momentarily if Asami knew that General Iroh was training his soldiers in the large Olympic pool. Should I've told her?

Asami headed down the large hallway to the pool; she remembered the way from last night that and there was a large sign that read 'pool' blatantly pointing to the door with the same sign on it that read in large font 'POOL', you really couldn't miss it.

She checked both ways down the hallway before putting the bread roll in her mouth unladylike she used both her hands to push open the heavy sliding doors before entering. She let go and the door slid back fast and loud. She turned around and was embarrassed to find General Iroh standing at the end of the long pool with a whistle dangling half way between his shocked lips – bread dangling from hers, both bodies equally paralyzed in mutual horror. He dropped the whistle and she her bread.

"General Iroh!" – "Ms. Sato!"

And as if the moment couldn't get any more awkward seemingly thousands of men bobbed up to the surface quietly like a sneaky merman looked at Iroh then turned to her in sync. The whistling and cat calls came then. Asami smiled shyly at the praise.

"Gentleman!" Iroh roared. "Under the water! _Now!_" He shot out a huge flame of fire over the pool forcing all the men to duck down under.

"I'm so sorry General Iroh, I didn't mean to interrupt I didn't know you were busy here!" He was jogging up towards her his face as red as the flames that spouted out of his palm seconds ago. He took off his red coat and gave her it to her with his gaze everywhere but her.

"It's alright; it's not your fault. I'm not mad." He turned to her after she used it to cover herself. He noted her long legs were still bare and wondered if he took of his pants and gave it to her he'd be crossing some line.

"Thank you." She looked him in the eyes and grinned.

Spirits she's so precious. He couldn't help but find her infinitely attractive when she seemingly looked naked underneath _his_ coat. He entertained the thought of her waking him up with one of his dress shirts, or better yet nothing. He gulped and she blushed looking away from his direct eye contact. The soldiers popped their heads out of the water gasping. Iroh turned towards them but before Asami could leave he grabbed her gently but firmly by the shoulder and ordered her to wait. She obeyed.

A few guys closest to her winked and smirked. Others licked their lips and trailed their eyes up and down her legs in plain disrespect. Asami didn't think it was possible for fire benders to literally have smoke come out of their ears, but Iroh was definitely –well- _fuming._

He cleared his throat and suddenly Asami grew very restless.

What is he doing? She thought desperate to leave.

"Soldiers, this is Asami Sato."

Oh please no!

"Heeeelllllo Asami Sato!" A sturdy man in the front said waggling his eyebrows.

"How would you like to be, Asami Sinabashi?" A man in the back shouted a bunch of laughter and ruckus began.

"Man, ain't _nobody_ wanna be a Sinabashi!" More laughter.

Asami could always cope with being the center of attention when it was needed. She was good under pressure and showed early signs of being a great leader for Future Industries. Iroh cleared his voice again, and a respectful silence followed.

"She is the one who came up with the underwater attack method."

"Beautiful _and_ brilliant." The same sturdy man in the front said winking.

"Yes indeed she is," Iroh murmured to himself looking at her bashful face.

"It was nice seeing you all, but I guess I should leave you guys to your training." Asami bowed and laughed at the groaning and complaining that followed.

"Aw nonsense come join us for a swim doll face!"

"Yeah we'll be gentle!"

More booming laughter.

"Alright men that's enough; we have work to do, thank you for stopping by Asami." Iroh smiled warmly at her and she returned it with an expression that had him in a lovey-dovey mood all day.


	7. Chapter 7

By the afternoon Asami had regained her depressive state of mind and had shut herself in her room to continue the day sulking. She noticed though that whenever she was kept busy she would momentarily forget about her issues and feelings and focus on the task at hand, then again a war always served to be a great distraction to petty emotions. Petty emotions are exactly what had thrown her into this ongoing self-inflicted sadness. It was always either she felt not good enough; strong enough, smart enough, or even wanted let alone needed. She felt like she was living in a lie, and everyone around her was in on it. She couldn't help but feel paranoid, she was the daughter of Hiroshi Sato one of the head Equalists who played a big role in the success of Amon. People didn't want her around. She made them uneasy.

It was no secret she was unwelcome when she got on board she was bombarded with dirty looks from female crew workers, condescending remarks from the older cleaning men, and worst of all from Mako. Mako had been decent to her before the whole control room incident, but now she did everything she could to avoid him and his sarcastic looks.

Sighing Asami stood up from her bed and stretched, lately she'd been spending a lot of time in her room barely getting any exercise, and while she hardly ate anything she still got stressed out thinking about getting fat.

So she decided to exercise, her way. She flipped the bed up to the wall and using the iron frame she did pull ups, 50 of them. She stopped stretched her arms and did 50 more. When she felt her arm muscles throbbing she put the bed back on the floor and hooked her feet underneath and did 1000 crunches in a row. Now panting and semi sore she did 100 jumping jacks. She felt like vomiting half way through but didn't stop; she was getting out of shape and needed to push herself to get better. Stronger.

She wiped the sweat from her face careful to not smudge her makeup and headed out the door to run laps around the ship. One hundred laps later Asami found herself dry heaving over the toilet.

"_Ughhh_, that was NOT a good idea." She panted. She pulled herself together, showered, brushed her teeth and headed down to the library.

She remembered one of the airbender kids - Jinora, she had her own library on the island. It's amazing how smart that kid is. The little girl was constantly found with a book in her hand and seemed to know an infinite amount of knowledge on a wide range of topics, even military tactics. And while Asami didn't need to know about the mundane facts on everything, learning how past rulers and leaders lead their armies to victory would serve to be a good idea.

There was only 3 other people in the library, all female workers who avoided eye contact with Asami and huddled close to each other whispering quietly. Asami could feel her paranoia kicking in, so she fought the urge to leave and walked straight up to the 3 women.

"Hello, I'm Asami Sato. I was wondering if you three would mind me using this library for the rest of the day?" She smiled softly relaxing her sore body's posture.

"Ah! Y-yes milady! Of course! Anything you wish, we'll be here to help!" The shortest with a long braid stuttered nervously, but respectfully none the less. The small woman bowed deeply to her - as though Asami were royalty - the other two quickly followed.

"B-but, the library closes at midnight so if you could p-please, maybe be done by then?" The other woman spoke with a nervousness that struck Asami as odd.

"Yes, thank you I'll be done by then."

The three left her alone then, but still stayed nearby to keep an eye on Asami no doubt. She tried her best to reach for the old military scroll two shelves higher than her head but failed miserably; she went on her tiptoes and could already feel the burning tightness of her muscles screaming out in protest as she stretched upwards to reach.

Owwwwww, oh spirits have mercy on me tomorrow morning.

"Here let me help you with that Asami!" She gasped loudly as a strong forearm came into her view; it easily swiped the scroll from the square cubicle shelf and handed it to her.

"Bolin!" She hissed turning around, "You surprised me! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed, "Sorry, I couldn't resist, you looked so focused."

She blushed embarrassed. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." He grinned up at her.

"No offense Bolin you don't really strike me as the book worm-leech type."

"Same goes for you, you definitely don't look like the librarian type!" He laughed again. She wanted to hate Bolin for saying something condescending about her looks, something she was recently touchy about but before never really cared. People would see her makeup, her hair, and her clothes before they actually saw _her_. They would already have an image in her head about her and who she was. More often than recently she'd be stereotyped as the rich daddy's girl who would rely on him for everything, the girl who was vain and cared more about her looks than others. It wasn't true, it was a lie! When Mako was in need of money for the tournament she brought him to her father, because her intentions were innocent and pure hearted not because she wanted to set him and the team up for Amon's attack on the stadium – but because she cared! Who was the one who left her father, her _only_ family left when she found out he was an equalists? She was the one who from the beginning who had stuck to what she believed was right , she listened to her heart and more importantly her head – when it came to dating Mako to leaving Mako, being Hiroshi Sato's daughter, to not being his daughter anymore she was smart – no IS smart. She was the one from the beginning who everyone had mistakenly overlooked; underestimated, and she would be the one, who at the end would be known, for her strength, for her intelligence, for her will-power to make everything she wants **happen.** She'd prove them all wrong not because she wanted their approval, but because she wanted her own.

It was time for Asami Sato to love herself again, to realize how awesome she is. Just like the princes from Blahblarghville, just like her mother. It was time to stop floating, stop drowning, it was time to fucking swim.


	8. Chapter 8

"Uh Asami?" Bolin waved his hand in front of her face to snap her out of her daydream, lately he noticed she'd been doing that a lot lately; he wondered briefly if she was coping well with everything that was going on.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that Bolin." She gave him a warm smile that contradicted all his beliefs on her well-being.

"Asami how are you doing?" He gripped her biceps gently but firmly, she winced as though he had burned her, he let his arms drop, when she looked at him confused. "I mean, how do you _feel_?"

"Actually, as of very recently I've been feeling great. I know what you mean and I thank you for your concern but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." She gave him a polite smile and patted his shoulder.

"You don't have to you know; take care of yourself all on your own. We're all friends here. We all take care of each other." He looked her directly in the eyes a serious expression on his face as he let his words of unspoken truth ring through the air awhile. She was the first to break the eye contact, she fingered the spines of the hardcover encyclopedias below the scrolls.

"I know..." She whispered. And it was true, she did know; at least in some form of her subconscious she was aware she was indeed their friends – they had been through hell together and she would be damned if she didn't have them to be there for her at her lowest times. She turned her head away from the books to Bolin. "Bolin, really, I'm fine." She laughed at how borderline constipation his solemn expression appeared. "Look, I understand that we've all been through some pretty _crazy_ stuff the past few months, but trust me when I say I can take it. I admit I've been avoiding you guys since we moved on the ship, but it's because I was so scared, and sad, really sad. But I've gotten over it now, and I'm ready to kick some ass." She grinned up at him.

Bolin seemed to believe her at that statement and went back to his cheerful old self.

"Good! I like your confidence Asami!" He beamed.

She giggled, his joy absolutely contagious. "Good, good. So what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I came to look for a bedtime book for Pabu to read at night," He leaned in closer to her, his body language saying he was about to tell her one of his biggest secrets, " don't tell anyone this, but I think Pabu can read." His face was so serious Asami couldn't help but laugh out loud. "No seriously! He stares at the pages of the books, he really likes looking at words and when hes done, he flips the page! Can you believe that? I mean one time I brought home this book 'The Princess in Blahblarghville', and he ate that book up! No _literally_ he ate the book, right after flipping through all the pages-"

"Wait, wait what? -"

"Yeah! I'm dead serious he -"

"No I mean, what was the name of the book?"

"Huh? Oh the book was called 'The Princess of Blahblarghville' have you read it? It's really good! It's about this princess who can't bend but lives in -"

Asami spaced out again thinking about her mother and how she told the same story to her when she was little. She thought about how the story was so important to her because the princess was so similar to her mother, she grew up believing that the story was a fantasy version of her mothers inspiring life.

"Then there's this fire bending dude who's totally in love with her but -"

Maybe it was for the best, because all in all the ending of the story was sad, the princess ended up settling with someone that didn't challenge her. And that was _not_ how Asami wanted to remember her parents marriage.

"But then she ends up marrying this non-bender man and having a daughter. Oops! Sorry I should've said Spoiler alert huh?" He gave her a guilty grin as he rubbed that back of his neck, his other hand still holding the scroll.

"It's okay Bolin, I already read the story." She smiled softly her gaze drifting to the military scroll in his hand, Bolin got the hint and handed it to her. "I really liked it too, so if you find it let me borrow it would ya? That is ofcourse Pabu hasn't already digested it." She winked playfully, feeling back to her normal self.

He laughed. "Definitely you got it!" He winked back at her and then left to the fiction section of the library.

**Hey fellow fanfictioners who actually like this story and _missed_ it's chapter updates let me just say how sorry I am for not putting anymore up for awhile, my computer got a horrible virus and would just freeze up and make this dyeing electronic walrus sound every time I'd open up Word or anything else for that matter, it got so frustrating I rebooted it back to its factory setting. So I began to write in WordPad and if any of you guys have ever used WordPad you know how suicidal it makes you, especially when you save a document hoping to work on it later and you come back later to find it replaces with a bunch of friggin boxes like this [] [] [] [], Ugh anyways I'm just so glad I decided to download OpenOfficeWriter, expect a lot more frequent updates lovelies! 3 **


	9. Chapter 9

Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours and eventually before Asami knew it midnight came. One of the librarian ladies from before came, just as shy and nervous.

"E-excuse me miss Sato." She called.

Asami turned from the scrolls depicting a picture of mass carnage from after war affects, the woman saw the picture and that made her even more uneasy. "Hello, again. Is it midnight already?" Asami pouted.

"A-ah yes! B-but passengers are allowed to borrow the books and scrolls, so long as they have the intention of returning them." She kept her gaze to the floor while she talked.

"Oh really? Thanks! I'll be done with these by tomorrow no doubt." She bowed and so did the fidgety lady. "Good night."

"G-g-good night!" She exclaimed sounding shocked at the simple formality given to her.

Asami left the library and with the scrolls and her notes under her arm she felt at ease and so much less depressed. She felt like she had a purpose for once. She was done floating around in the hurricane of events like a brainless jelly fish letting the violent waves command her movements. She must help destroy what had destroyed her, Amon. While she had nothing in common with the others they all shared a same common goal and that was enough to make them a powerful team. They're hate for Amon would help them get through this War and succeed.

Deciding it was never to late for a swim she headed down the corridor to the ships pool. It was late and she was positive that General Iroh and his soldiers were in their chambers sleeping. She reached the unnecessarily complicated sliding door of the pools entrance and put the note pad and scrolls in between her legs while she used both of her throbbing arms to shove the heavy sliding door open. Her muscles were so overworked and tired they couldn't budge the damned door.

"Well then, I guess I'm not going for a night swim after all." Suddenly a figure popped up on the other side of the dark screen, Asami jumped when the door slid open with ease and speed. The scrolls clattered down to the ground as a strikingly handsome Iroh appeared half naked and wet before her.

"Oh Miss Sato!" He said a warm smile gracing his perfect features. Asami momentarily back pedaled.

"Oh! Sorry General Iroh, I didn't know anyone was still up, I'll leave you to relax." She bent down to pick up her stuff when he beat her to it. He snatched the scrolls from the ground in an effortless sweep and Asami cringed from squatting.

"No, please. I insist you join me." His eyes darted from hers to the scroll, his smile widening when he recognized the military tactic material. It pleased him immensely she was so interested in his job. "Ah. The old Military Tactic Guide, not the most funnest readings." He winked at her playfully.

"I thought that they might come in handy, I didn't know really if what I said early at the control room was correct. I just...I guess I didn't want to sound like an idiot in front of you." She blushed fiercely as she stared at the tiles on the floor.

"Asami..."His voice was soft and so gentle she almost didn't hear him whisper her name. But she did. And it was then in that very moment with him staring at her with such infinite tenderness she felt something that she had thought she would never feel again. Love.

Her lips parted in silent awe as he inched closer to her, then very softly he gripped her shoulder and looked at her with so much sweet affection she felt her bones melt and her stomach grow fuzzy around the edges.

"You could never look like an idiot in my eyes. You're brilliant."

She blushed more. "Thank you, General Iroh." She looked up at him through her eye lashes shyly. He smiled still holding the door open he ushered her inside the pool area handing her the scrolls back.

"Please." She said "Please call me Asami."

His smile brightened and her breath was taken once again. "Okay, and you can call me Iroh, just Iroh."

He hesitated and then stopped, "Uhm but when its just the two of us anyways, when they're are others you should call me by my respected title..." He stared at her warily hoping he hadn't offended her. To his ease she smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

Besides if she called him Iroh others would become skeptical of their business like relationship and wonder if the real reason he choose her strategy was because she was either brilliant or beautiful. Knowing the scum bag politicians would do anything to pull a scandal on him.

"So how did your training session go?" She smiled as he slipped into the water. She pulled off her clothes while he splashed water on his face.

"Well," He brushed back his wet hair, "I can say for sure 'training' ended when you left."

"Oh?" She slid in with only her bra and underwear. He still had his eyes closed trying to rub the chlorine water out of them when she entered silently. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times before realizing she had already entered by the look of her neatly folded clothes left under the note pad and scrolls.

He turned around and found her floating peacefully on her back. She was wearing matching female undergarments, red bra and underwear with black lace and bows. Iroh ducked his head and blew out fire to calm his frazzled nerves. It had been a long time at sea and he was very much needy of a woman's touch. Seeing Asami in lingerie wasn't helping his building sexual frustration.

"Yeah, if you show a bunch of men that have been at sea away from women, they wouldn't have their minds on swimming." He said.

"I've seen women on this ship." She replied remembering the shy old lady librarian.

"I mean b_eautiful_ women."

"You flatter me to much Gen – Iroh."

"Well...It's true." He muttered his mouth childishly underwater blowing bubbles.

"Do you like tea?" He asked randomly.

"Do I like tea?" She laughed, "Yes, yes I do in fact, very much so."

He grinned. "Have tea with me tomorrow then, I'd be honored to have you for company."

"Okay..." It was her turn to shyly mutter underwater.

"Want to hear a joke?" He asked excitedly.

"Okay!" She grinned, while Asami didn't like joker's she did appreciate a man with a sense of humor.

"Alright, what do you call a platypus-bear that doesnt eat insects, only fish?"

Asami thought about that for a minute; a platypus-bear ate insects and fish, so one that only ate fish was a beaver bear.

"Beaver-bear!"

"Nope, a bear." He waited for her laughter, his wide grin never faltering at the silence.

"A bear?" She asked confused.

"Yeah! Just a bear."

"A bear? Is they're ever such a creature?" She laughed at his joke not cause it was funny but more because it was weird and didn't make sense, and the hopeful face he made reminded her of a little kids.

"Okay now you tell me one, try and top that one!"

"Hahaha alright alright let me see...Oh! What's the difference between me and a straw?"

"Uhm...I don't know tell me!"

"A straw can bend." His laugh was immediate.

"That's horrible!" He laughed more.

"Better than yours!"She giggled and did something very out of her character. She splashed him with water playfully.

"So you _can_ bend huh?" He grinned at her laughing. "So can I." He splashed her back.

"Ah!" She cried as she knew her makeup and hair would be ruined, though at the moment she really couldn't care less. "A firebender _and_ a waterbender, perhaps _you're_ the Avatar Iroh." She liked how his name sounded on her lips, it felt right.

He laughed as she swam towards him.

"Perhaps Korra could teach me some moves?" He splashed her again and she retaliated with a larger wave. "Oh no you didn't!" He gasped wiping back his hair from his face.

"Oh yes I did." She did a sassy head bob and they both broke out laughing boisterously.

"You got a little something here, raccoon girl." He smirked pointed underneath his eyes.

Still laughing she wiped under her eyes, "You and you're weird made up animals!"

He splashed her face when she let her guard down to rub under her eyes. She gasped and quickly jumped him, pushing his shoulders down she ducked him underwater. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down with him. They both surfaced laughing uncontrollably and coughing up water.

"You tried to drown me!" He cried feigning horror.

"You made fun of my make-up!"

"Truce?" He said swimming towards her.

"Truce." No sooner than she said that his hands were on her hips and he picked her up out of water and slung her over his back.

"Iroh!" She giggled feeling girly and excited at his show of masculinity. "What on earth are you doing?"

"Saving the drowning raccoon maim. They're an extinct species you know wouldn't want them dieing" He stepped out of the pool still carrying her both of them laughing and enjoying themselves immensely. He laid her gently on the floor. She played dead, only a small smile on her lips let Iroh know that she hadn't fallen asleep.

"Uh oh. It seems the poor animal has drowned." He brushed away a wet strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear. He felt a shot of pleasure shoot to his groin at how soft her skin was, and how responsive her body was – goosebumps rose where his fingertips met silky skin, her back arching, her breath hitching - it was devastatingly sexy. "Shall I proceed in CPR?" He asked feeling a surge of confidence from their flirting. She didn't open her eyes, but ever so slightly her red lips parted in an undeniable acceptance to his offer. His heart pounded as his hand left from the floor to cup her pink cheek, leaning closer and closer he could smell vanilla and warmth, skin and chlorine -


	10. Chapter 10

"Spirits this door!" a familiar voice laughed; through the haze of both Iroh and Asami's barely touching lips it registered in their minds that they were no longer alone.

"Here let -" Korra froze when she turned to see both the General and Asami half naked in a rather intimate position in the floor.

"What are you two doing!" Mako's voice sounding harsher in the echoing dome. He glared at the General and shot a judgmental look at Asami.

Iroh opened his mouth to speak but Asami interrupted him.

"Excuse me? What are _we _doing? What are _you_ two doing?" She gave him a bored look while she flipped back her hair and stood up proudly, not at all embarrassed at being scantily clad in black and red lingerie. Besides why should her anatomy offend her anyways? She was to proud of her body no matter if she was a bit on the skinny side. Mako had already seen her naked, and Korra was a woman too, and Iroh? Well Iroh showed no sign of repulsion to her figure.

She stood proud as Mako backpedaled and Korra blushed. "We were just going to swim."

"And so were we."

"Sure didn't look like it." He gave her a skeptical once over as if to say look-at-the-way-your-dressed-I'm-not-an-idiot-I-know-you-two-were-planning-on-getting-it-on look. She rolled her eyes.

"And what business is it of yours anyways?" She stood her ground in front of a nervous uncomfortable Iroh.

Korra awkwardly shifted from foot to foot looking desperate to leave. "Mako let's just-"

"I was just curious I mean look at the way -"

Asami arched her eyebrow and flared her nostrils.

"Mako please!" Korra was pleading with him now grabbing his bicep and gently tugging him to the direction of the door. "Let's just go swim in the ocean!"

"What? No way it's freezing out there!" He snapped at her the same way he did to Asami that day in the tunnel when everyone was searching for a kidnapped Korra, the day Bolin told her about the kiss. Korra made the same shocked sad face Asami had made, a flicker of realization resonating inside her mind like a little bell warning her. The same bell that had warned Asami.

"Oh for spirits sake!" Asami cried out, exasperated. "You're a _firebender_! You can warm yourself up with your chi! Seriously! Try to be resourceful with your gift the spirits blessed you with! Do you know how lucky you are to be naturally stronger than average non-benders like me?" Iroh glanced at Asami's face when she said that, something about her voice cracking at the end made her seem so resentful about her own abilities. He remembered her harsh joke, the scrolls, and the sight of her running inane amount of laps around the ship.

_**Do you know how lucky you are to be naturally stronger than average non-benders like me?**_

Mako huffed obviously defeated and aggravated all thoughts of him getting laid tonight vanished when Korra stormed out totally fed up.

"Korra! Korra wait!" He ran after her.

"Ughhhh!" Asami screamed out in frustration her whole body rising in goose-bumps at the feeling of such strong loathing. A familiar gentle grip on her shoulder reminder her that she wasn't alone. "Iroh..." she breathed sinking into his soft embrace. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that."

"Asami..." She turned to see his expressionless face. She wondered idly if maybe he wanted to finish that kiss, or if the mood had been already damaged beyond repair. "Are you still in love with that boy?" He gave her a soft sad smile. She jumped out of his gentle hug as though she were burned.

"What! No! Spirits no! I hate him!" He gave her a skeptical glance. Before he headed back to his clothes. "Wait, Iroh wait, I mean I don't _hate _him, I don't really _hate _anybody, well except for Amon but-" He grabbed his shirt and she gripped his forearm demanding his attention. "Iroh...please."

"It's OK Asami really, I understand." She stared at him uncertain but the peaceful wise expression never lessened. "I need to head to bed I have to wake up early to train the soldiers." He bent down to kiss her cheek, Asami just couldn't help but feel a little bit disappointed.

"Oh okay." He headed to the door and Asami just stood there feeling helpless and embarrassed as he opened the door to leave, "Wait!" he stopped, and turned back to look at her.

"Yes?"

"W-will we still be having tea together tomorrow?"

"Of course." he smirked at her, "See you later...Miss Sato." He winked and left.


End file.
